gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Stop Believin'
For other versions, see Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) and Don't Stop Believin' (X-Factor Version) Don't Stop Believin' by'' 'Journey'' is featured in Pilot, the first episode of Season One. It is also the first single released from the soundtrack of the series, Glee: The Music, Volume 1. The New Directions do this song as a performance in the school auditorium. It is the show's most prominent song during season one. As a result, the original ''Don't Stop Believin has become Glee's most iconic cover and is recognizable around the world. Lyrics Finn: Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Rachel: Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere Finn: ''' A singer in a smoky room '''Rachel: A smell of wine and cheap perfume Rachel and Finn: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Finn and Rachel with New Directions Harmonizing: Strangers Waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night Streetlight People Livin' just to find emotion Hiding Somewhere in the night Rachel: Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Rachel and Finn: Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time Rachel: ''' Some will win '''Rachel and Finn: Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Finn and Rachel with New Directions Harmonizing: Strangers Waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night Streetlight People Livin' just to find emotion Hiding Somewhere in the night Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Don't stop believin' Rachel and Finn: Hold on to that feelin' Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Street lights people Don't stop believin' Rachel and Finn: ''' Hold on to that feelin' '''Rachel and Finn (New Directions): Street lights people (Whoa, oh, ahh) Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Don't stop! Reception Aly Semigan of Entertainment Weekly critically praised the song, stating "Fox's Glee put the ultimate earworm back in its rightful place". She then continued saying "even if you aren’t one for show choirs (which, is quite frankly, shocking), it’s pretty damn hard to resist." Semigan also compared it to the original version stating, "It sounds slightly different in this - "Freaks and Geeks" meets "High School Musical" pilot - but it’s a good kind of different." Trivia *First released song by New Directions *First released duet of the series. *This is one of the most songs that's been Glee has sang. *This song has been covered four times on the show. The original in the Pilot, a version by Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson in The Rhodes Not Taken, again in Sectionals by Haverbrook School for the Deaf and once more in regionals competition in Journey. *Often times refered to as "Glee's anthem." *In Season Four, New Directions performed Some Nights '' using the same outfit they are using in this performance. *The Regionals version was nominated for Best Pop Performance By A Duo Or Group With Vocals at The 2011 Grammy Awards *The version featuring Finn and Rachel on lead sold over 1 million downloads on iTunes, making it the most successful song from a TV Show (until ''Teenage Dream and Forget You in Season Two). *The cast of Glee sang it on the British series The X-Factor to start off the results show. *It was used as background music in Journey *Came second in a poll to find the "Best Glee Song of All Time" by TV Line readers in July 2011 (losing out to I Feel Pretty/Unpretty). Gallery Don't Stop Believing.gif Glee dsb.jpg Pilot.jpg Tartie2.gif Pilot Glee.PNG Don't Stop Believin' Loser Hand.jpg Don't_Stop_Believing2.jpg DontStopBelievin.jpg DontStopBelievin2.png DontStopBelievin3.png DontStopBelievin4.jpg DontStopBelievin5.jpg DontStopBelievin6.jpg DontStopBelievin7.jpg DontStopBelievin8.jpg DontStopBelievin9.jpg DontStopBelievin10.jpg DontStopBelievin11.jpg DontStopBelievin12.jpg zzzz.jpg Don't Stop Believing.png Don't Stop Believin' 2.jpg Don't Stop Believin'.jpg Ep 1 don't stop believin 4.jpg Ep 1 don't stop believin 3.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One